


the sky is limited but we're endless

by retts



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Implied Slash, M/M, Twisted brotherly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts





	the sky is limited but we're endless

Nothing on Midgard lasts, not even its greatest heroes. Steve Rogers's body shrinks. Tony Stark's mind succumbs to Dementia. Banner disappears to the depths of the ocean. Natasha is tortured. Barton gets knifed. Fury dies of old age, which is his worst nightmare because he has years to remember. 

Then there is Thor, left alone in a world where time is merciless, marching on. Even sweet Jane is a long ago ghost. 

And so Thor goes, like clockwork, to the tiny hostile planet where is brother is imprisoned. In that dark, frozen place, Thor stumbles to his knees in front of Loki, his face pressed to Loki's stomach. His brother's body is cold and thin, and his wrists are bound in chains that even Mjolnir cannot break. 

Thor breathes deeply and takes comfort in the knowledge that Loki will always be there. Even if Loki can only cause misery and suffering, Thor will always seek him out. 

'Hm,' says Loki, amused, ageless. 'Welcome back, brother.'

Thor kisses Loki's knuckles and is home.


End file.
